The Fate We Make
by thy sweet love remembered
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have a destiny ahead of them that neither understand. Kayla Johnson may be the key to unlocking it.Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural... blah, blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester sat at the bar of Harvel's roadhouse enjoying their beers after a long, difficult hunt. It was a rest well deserved. Dean sat facing the room with an eye on the door. Sam sat next to him on a bar stool and was turned, facing Dean, with his back to the room and the door. Dean glanced at his brother. _How can he sit like that_, thought Dean. _I could never sit with my back to a room full of strangers._ Dean smiled. His brother was still young and trusting in so many ways. It didn't occur to Sam to watch his own back; Dean always did that, and Sam watched Dean's back. Going to get Sam was the best idea Dean had had in years.

"I bet y'all could show us a real good time," a drunken hunter called loudly from across the room with pool cue stick in hand. His buddy joined in the leering. They were each about six foot tall with beer bellies and bad teeth. Neither looked as if they'd bathed in a week- typical backwoods rednecks. They were talking to two skimpily dressed young women standing next to the pool table. Dean nodded that direction. Sam turned to see what was going on. He glanced back at Dean. They exchanged knowing looks. They'd been in enough bar fights to know where this was heading.

"Get away from me you slobbering, drunk!" the young blond woman huffed, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Hey bitch!" yelled Redneck Number One, moving to hit her. Sam and Dean jumped up to intervene. A short, athletic brunette beat them to it.

"Hey sweetheart!" the brunette called. The slobbering drunk brought his hand down without hitting his target. "There's no need to fight. She may not be interested, but I am."

"Yeah?" he said looking her up and down throughly. She was pretty but not conventionaly so. Her nose was a little crooked and her hair- lackluster. She probably had a decent body but it was hard to tell beneathe the loose fitting t-shirt and jeans. She obviously didn't come here looking to attract a man- unlike the two women standing next to her. She might not have the most beautiful body, but it was a willing body. "You are a pretty little thing. Maybe we could all..." he leered, letting the suggestion hang mid air.

Dean moved toward the group. "Easy," Ellen Harvel, owner of the roadhoushe, called softly. "She can handle herself."

"Handle herself? She's a foot shorter than they are and there's two of them," he said.

"And she can handle herself," Ellen replied.

"Maybe we could," the brunette said as she slid her hand up the pool stick suggestively. "You know I've always appreciated a man with a long cue stick."

"Really?" he asked, stepping in closer. "Well, baby, I've got just what you need." She leaned in to kiss him- and knee'd him in the groin. She grabbed the cue stick and cracked his skull with it, breaking it in two. Redneck Number Two moved in. He swung at her, missing completely. She hit him across the back with the stick. He charged her, picked her up, and dropped her on the pool table. She lost the cue stick in the process. Hitting the pool table knocked the wind out of her. Sam and Dean moved forward. Ellen held up her hand. They stopped, but questioned Ellen with a look. She smiled. They remained where they were. Redneck Number Two grabbed the brunette's shirt, trying to pull it off her. "You bitch! You're gonna pay," he sneered. He slapped her. She recoiled with the force of the hit then she recovered, leaned forward, and-- kissed him.

He went slack with astonishment. She broke the kiss and in the stunned silence that followed, she punched him. It broke his hold. She leaned back and kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor- out cold. She gingerly slid off the pool table. She gently wiped the side of her mouth were his ring had struck her. She looked down at her hand- blood. Redneck Number One was coming around. She picked up the cue stick halves and whacked him in the back of the head with one of them. He was out again.

"Ellen?" she called as she stepped over the first guy's body. "You got some trash to take out." She walked up to the bar and placed the cue sticks and two twenties on top. "Sorry 'bout the cue stick," she said. She looked at the man standing next to her- six foot, short brown hair, full lips, muscular, and attractive. His eyes were hazel- green, and they looked twice as old as he did- like he'd see too much in his twenty something years. She recognized the look well; it was the same one that stared back at her every morning from the mirror. The man standing next to him was a few inches taller, dark hair, soft brown eyes, and an easy smile. He seemed as approachable as the other man seemed distant.

Dean looked down at the woman and found himself staring at the most amazing blue eyes. Sam caught his brother staring at her and smiled to himself.

She turning her attention to the two women. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We just stopped for directions," the blonde said.

"Directions? Does this look like the kind of bar people people stop at for directions?" She checked her watch. "At one o'clock in the morning? There's a seven-eleven down the road. Stop and ask them for directions. They're relatively normal."

"We didn't mean to start any trouble," her friend said.

"You come into a bar like this- dressed like that- and you don't think there's gonna be any trouble?"

The two women looked at each other- confused. "Go on. Get the hell out of here," the brunette said. She walked them to the door and opened it for them. They walked through the door hugging the opposite side of it as they went. She closed the door behind them muttering, "I swear some people are dumber than a day old box of rocks."

Sam and Dean exchanged smiles.

The brunette picked up her coat off the coat rack and pulled it on. "Again, sorry 'bout the cue stick Ellen," she said.

"Don't worry about it Kay," Ellen replied.

"See 'ya," Kay said and walked to the door.

"Scraps?" Ellen called.

"Oh yeah, Reaper'd be pissed if I forgot those," Kay said. She picked up the bag of scraps that Ellen had pulled out from behind the bar, "Thanks."

"No problem."

After she was gone Sam asked, "Who was that?"

"Kayla Johnson," Ellen replied.

"Hunter?" asked Dean.

"Uh... yeah. Exorcist actually, but she hunts other things as well. Exorcism is her specialty- best of the best."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She can cast out demons that no one else can touch."

Dean looked at the door she had exited through- a soft smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_A week later_

Kayla tossed in her sleep. The dream was so real. She saw flashes of images. A sign for St Mary's Catholic church. The words Mount Vernon, Illinois, came to mind. It was night time. There was a semi chasing a black, classic, muscle car. In it were the two guys from Harvel's.

Kayla awoke with a start. "Reaper?" she asked. The German shepherd was sitting at the door to the motel room- his post- with his ears perked up and ready for action. "Come on, they're in trouble or they will be soon."

* * *

"Got any ideas?" Dean asked as he tried to keep the Impala in the road- not an easy task while going nearly ninety.

"No clue. Maybe holy ground?" Sam replied looking over his left shoulder. The semi was bearing down on them hard. All he saw was the bright headlights and a chrome grill.

"Worth a shot," Dean replied, making a left turn on two wheels. "Any churches or cemetaries near by?"

Sam pulled out his laptop and logged on. He googled Mount Vernon, Illinois, church, and map. Several links popped up. He clicked on one.

"Hurry up!" Dean growled.

"I'm working on it." He clicked a few more times. "Ok, where are we?"

"Mount Vernon, Illnois," Dean answered.

"What street moron?" Sam replied looking for a street sign.

"Fifteenth," Dean said. Sam looked up and saw street signs saying fifteenth and Maple. He looked back at his laptop.

"Ok, turn left on Pine. At the top of the hill is St. Mary's Catholic church," Sam replied.

"Nice job, college boy," Dean replied as he slammed on the brakes and turned on to Pine street. The semi had trouble making the turn, but managed it. The Impala crested the hill. Dean cranked the steering wheel left as the semi was almost on top of them. The semi clipped the back of the Impala sending it into a tailspin. Dean tried to regain control of the car. The Impala slammed into a tree and bounced back. Dean came rocketing forward, banging his head and chest on the steering wheel. He couldn't breathe; it hurt so bad. He tried to raise his head up. Blood was trickling from a gash in his forehead. He slumped back over the steering wheel, passing out. Sam flew forward and hit his head on the windshield. He now laid in the passenger's seat sideways and unconcious. The semi stopped, pulled into a strip mall parking lot, and began to turned around.

A dark blue SUV pulled up by the Impala. Kay rushed out and began to check Sam's pulse- thready but strong. She rushed to Dean's side of the car and checked his pulse- fast but strong. He slowly began to come around. He blinked once then twice and found himself staring once again into the most amazing blue eyes. "What--" he asked.

"Don't talk and don't move," she said. The car wasn't quite on to church property. They weren't protected. She sized up the situation. She couldn't push the car physically- too heavy. She looked up the road. The semi pulled back onto the main road- coming toward them. She stepped back from the car a few feet and held her hand up to it. The car it began to slowly roll forward. She steered it around the tree. Dean blinked twice. _She's pushing it-- with her mind,_ he thought. The semi began to pick up speed. The Impala rolled forward- just a few feet more and they would be safe. Kayla pushed the car slowly so as to not jar the boys and their injuries. The semi was barrelling closer and closer. The Impala finally crossed on to hallowed ground. Kayla turned to face the semi. It was a less than ten feet from her. She held up both hands and threw the semi to the right. It took all her strength. She hit her knees, breathing hard, and bleeding from the nose. The semi crashed into the ditch and then the cornfield across the road. Dean saw it all. She gathered herself together and walked as fast as she could manage to the semi. The driver had been thrown clear. He was dead. She sighed heavily with tears in her eyes. She hated it when someone got hurt- especially an innocent bystander. There was a cloud of black smoke racing off toward the east; the demon had abandoned it's host. She picked up her cell phone and called 911 as she walked back to Sam and Dean. She finished relaying the information as she approached the Impala.

"Kay?" Dean asked. He couldn't raise up off the steering wheel. He was too weak, and his chest was killing him.

"Ssh. Don't talk and don't move," Kay said.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's ok-just unconcious. Ambulance is on the way."

Dean looked around, as best he could, at his banged up car. "Son of a bitch." He looked up at Kay. "How did you find us?"

"You just don't understand "Don't talk", huh? Never mind. Just hold still," she said. "We'll talk about it later." She put her hand up to the car to steady herself. She suddenly felt weak and nauseaous.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Fine," she replied. She wasn't fine. Using her abilities like that always wore her out.

There was movement from the passenger's side of the Impala. "Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm here," Sam groaned. "My head! Demon?" he asked. Dean looked at Kay.

"Gone. Semi-driver is dead," Kay replied.

Sam looked over to the sound of the voice. It was the woman from the roadhouse, and she looked worse they did. "You ok?" he asked.

"Peachy," Kay replied and slumped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kayla awoke by degrees. She first became aware of the fact that she was lying in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her. She looked to the right and saw an IV pole with fluids hanging. She looked to the left and saw the dark headed guy from the passenger's seat of the Impala sitting in a chair by her bed. He had a bandage taped to the side of his head and he was petting Reaper. Reaper? She flashed back to the scene of the accident. She got out of the Expedition and slammed the door behind her. She had left Reaper in the car- barking up a storm. She never left Reaper in the car. He now looked perfectly content. The guy was scratching him behind the ears and Reaper was eating it up.

"You know," Kayla said, "most people pull back a nub when they try that."

Sam looked up. "Really?" he asked with a smile-still petting him.

"He likes you. That's really strange 'cause he don't like anybody."

"Not even you?" Sam asked.

"The only time he doesn't like me is when I accidentally shut him up in the car."

Sam laughed. "I was going to ask about that."

Reaper woofed, walked up to the bed, and licked her hand.

"Yes, I know. I'm in the dog house," she said, rubbing his head. She looked up at Sam. "I don't know why I shut the door on him. I never do that." She paused. "How's the other guy?"

"Dean? He's okay. He's down the hall. A few fractured ribs and they're going to keep him overnight because of the head injury. CAT scans are okay." Kayla nodded. "Good thing he hit his head," Sam said. "Otherwise it might have hurt him."

Kayla laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Solid wood," he said, knocking on the side of his head.

"I'm Kayla Johnson by the way."

"Sam Winchester. Dean's my brother."

An awkward silence followed.

"So is this the part where you ask how I knew where to find you?" she asked.

"Or how you managed to throw a semi coming at us at full speed?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's that too," she said. He laughed softly. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Try me," Sam said.

"Okay," she said, sitting up slowly and gathering her thoughts. "Sometimes the stuff I dream comes true."

"How long ago did this start?" Sam asked, expecting to hear the familiar answer of a year and a half ago.

"When I was a kid," she said. A puzzled look crossed Sam's face. "I was probably five-"

"Five?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was probably about five the first time it happened. I dreamed that a friend and I were out riding out bikes in the neighborhood. She had on a red dress. This car came around the corner and she peddled out into the street. It hit her and she died. A couple of days later, it happened just the way I dreamed, but I rolled in front of her so she couldn't go all the way out in the street. The car honked and swerved around us. Our parents came running from the front yard. Everyone was so happy that she was alright. Later, when I told my parents that I had dreamed it a couple of nights before..."

"They didn't believe you," his eyes were empathic.

"No. So from then on I didn't tell anyone. I just did what I needed to do to keep people from getting hurt." She glanced up at Sam. "You don't seem surprised by this."

"No, I'm not. Do you only dream about people close to death?"

"No. I dream about all kinds of things happening before they happen. I dream about people dying, but not all people. A friend of mine died six months ago- of natural causes- and I never dreamed about her."

"So, you're mom's still living?"

Kayla looked away from him. "I don't know. I don't keep in touch with my family."

"Oh, what I mean is- you said you told you're parents, so, uh, you're mom was still living then? When the first dream happened?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," he said, half smiling.

"Try me."

"I have death premonitions too." Kayla's eyes grew wide. Sam nodded. "Mind started a year and a half ago- right after I turned twenty-two. There are others like me who have certain abilities and some of them have had their mom die in a house fire."

"A house fire?"

"Yeah, there's this... man, this sounds insane! But you're an exorcist maybe it won't sound insane to you. There's this yellow eyed demon."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"I don't know. No one does. Anyway, he... stalks the children who are like me who have certain abilities and some of them for whatever reason, he..." Sam's voice trailed off. He hated talking about his mom's death. "He pins their mom to the ceiling and sets the nursery on fire on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"Did this happen to your mom?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Sam," her voice was kind and her eyes understanding.

"Yeah," Sam said and looked away. "Thanks." An awkward silence followed.

"What abilities?" she asked.

"What? Oh. Um... it's different for different people. Some have visions, some can control others with their mind, some can send out electricity, and some," he said, pausing to look to at her, "some can move things with their mind. Did the telekinesis start as a child?"

"No, it was... right after my twenty second birthday."

"How old are you now?" he asked. She looked a little older than him.

"Thirty-three."

"Ten years older. Maybe there's a pattern."

There was a knock at the door. A female doctor entered. "Hello there. How are you?," she asked.

"Good I guess."

"Good," the doctor replied. "You're CAT scans were negative. I don't suppose you remember what you hit your head on, huh?"

"Hit my head?"

"Yes," the doctor replied as she thumbed through the chart. "You were bleeding from the nose. We assumed you had a head injury."

Kayla looked at Sam. Sam slightly shrugged. "I don't know doc," Sam said. "She was passed out on the ground when I woke up."

Kayla smiled. "I don't think I hit my head. I think I just passed out. May be I hit my nose on the ground?"

"Probably," the doctor replied. She turned at the sound of someone coming through the door. It was a couple of police officers. They nodded to Kayla and Sam. "Looks like these gentlemen want to talk to you. Everything looks good. We'll probably keep you tonight just to keep an eye on you," she said exiting the room.

"Ma'am? We need to get your statement. We've already got the Anderson boys statements," the first officer said.

"Anderson boys?"

"Yes," the second officer said, nodding to Sam. Kayla looked at him. _Anderson? His name is Winchester_, she thought.

"Yes, my last name's Anderson. Sorry, ma'am," Sam said, "I guess I didn't tell you my last name." He smiled and gave a meaningful look.

"That's all right," Kayla replied. "I don't know if I'd remember it anyway. I guess I hit my head officers. I don't remember much."

"Okay. Well, he said," pointing to Sam, "that you were on the ground when he woke up."

"Yeah. I was behind the Anderson's and..."

"Man that semi was out of control," Sam said.

"Yeah... I saw this semi coming toward us out of control. They ditched the car and hit the tree to avoid it."

"And the dent in the back fender?" the first officer asked.

Kayla looked at Sam. "No idea. Was it there before?"

"Yeah, we got into a fender bender last week. We just haven't had it fixed yet."

Kayla smiled. He wasn't half bad at making up lies on the spot. The first officer was suspicious. "Wait--"

"That's all we need. Thanks for your time," the second officer said. He nudged the first officer toward the door.

"Wait. I have more questions," the first officer said.

"About what? You've always got more questions, Barney Fife. It's a standard car accident- nothing else."

Sam and Kayla watched the two argue as they left.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Got some trouble there, Mr. Anderson?" she asked in her best Matrix voice.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, a little- long story."

She smiled waiting.

"Which I'll tell you about tomorrow. I'm beat. I need to get some sleep." Sam said, picking up Reaper's leash.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she said. "You'll take him?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "We're old friends." Reaper woofed, licked her hand, and follow Sam obediently out the door. The nurse just past the doorway gave him a flirty look as he walked by. Kayla suddenly realized how he got the dog into the hospital.

She sighed and sank back into the bed. _A yellow eyed demon that pins moms on the ceiling and burns them alive? _she thought. _Lucius_. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She had hoped and prayed to God that she would never run into him again. It would seem that God had other plans.

* * *

Kayla was restless. It was almost breakfast. She tossed the covers back and got up. The floor was cold. She looked around; there were sock feet with grippers on the bottom. She hated those things but put them on. She wandered down the hallway. Sam said Dean was down here somewhere. She met a nurse in the hallway.

"You alright, ma'am?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, just gotta stretch my legs."

"Okay, please don't leave the floor without letting us know."

"Will do." Kayla peeked in the long, narrow windows of the doors- looking for Dean. She checked one room, then two, then three, and finally on the fourth room she saw his now familiar form laying in the hospital bed. She quietly opened the door and stepped in. She walked up to the bed and watched him as he slept. He really was a nice looking guy.

Suddenly Dean came to life. He grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and put her in a choke hold. She landed on his chest. It hurt like hell, but he didn't let go of her. She began to cough and wheeze. His hazel eyes were on fire, ready to crush whoever was in his hold.

Kayla forced herself to not react. _He just woke up_, she thought.

He looked at her. Recognition dawned; he released her. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Me? You're the one trying to choke people," she said while rubbing her throat and trying to catch her breath.

"Anyone who doesn't have enough sense to not stand over a hunter, unannounced, deserves what happens."

Kayla started to smart off back, then stopped. She would have done the same thing. "I'm Kayla."

"Yeah, Sam filled me in after he talked to you."

"How are you?"

"I've been better," Dean said looking around. "But then again, I've been worse. How are you?"

"Just tired. I'm always tired after I..."

"Use the force?" he said with a smart-alec grin.

She laughed softly. "Yeah."

"So you've been able to do that for about ten years?"

"Yeah, there abouts."

"Do you get the headaches?" he asked.

"Not anymore. When it first happened, yeah. But the more I used the gift the better I got at it. The headaches eventually went away."

"Sam still gets the headaches."

"Sam is still fighting the gift." Dean looked at her quizzically. She nodded. "The more he fights it; the more it hurts. He's got to learn to relax and go with it." They were silent a few moments. "How's the car?"

"It's been better. But then again..."

"It's been worse?" she said with a smile.

_Smart and funny_, Dean thought as he smiled at her. "Exactly. But at least it's not a mom-mobile."

"Excuse me?"

"A mom-mobile. You know, what you drive."

"Excuse you. That happens to be a 2006 Expedition."

"It's a mom-mobile."

"It's a nice car, and I can sleep in it when I don't have money for a motel room." Dean gave her a 'Right whatever' look.

"It was a gift," she said.

"A gift? Who gives a SUV for a gift?"

"A car dealership owner who is grateful that his daughter is no longer demon possessed."

"You took it as payment?"

"Not payment. A gift. And yeah I took it. My car was falling apart."

"Do you always get gifts?"

"Usually. When I ask for them."

"You charge people?"

"Are you dense? Or just willfully stupid? I don't charge them. Once a job is done, I ask them if they can help me out. Gas, money, food... a place to stay that night. They usually will give me something. Sometimes people can't give me anything, and some people are so poor I don't ask."

Sam could here them arguing down the hallway. He laughed to himself. _Dean, buddy, I think you met your match._

Dean stared off in the distance, thinking. "I never thought about asking them for help."

"Then- how do you have enough money to do anything?" Dean smiled at her. "You steal from people?" she asked in a whispered voice- horrified.

"We don't steal, exactly. We hustle."

"You steal."

"We help relieve stupid people of their money."

"You steal."

"We don't steal." She gave him a 'Right whatever' look. "Okay! We runs credit card scams sometimes. Otherwise, it's poker and pool at local bars." She rolled her eyes. "We take from large credit card corporations." She crossed her arms. "They're the ones who are dumb enough to send us the cards!" She stared at him. "It's not like they're going to miss the money."

"But their customers will."

"What?"

"Their customers will. Every time you all steal from the credit card companies; they hike the interest rates to the customers."

"Really?"

"Yeah- you think they're gonna take the hit?"

"Oh. Well..." he said his eyes drifting off her. He looked back at her sharply. "You mean to tell me you never hustle anyone for money?" She looked away with a small smile. "Uh-huh!" he said. "I knew it. What? What do you do?"

"Well, every once in awhile... when I need money... I, uh, will... sometimes I go to Vegas."

"Vegas? And do what- levitate the black jack table?"

"No. But that roulette ball is a bouncy little thing." Dean stared at her and then busted out laughing. Kayla joined him.

Sam smiled. It had been a long time since he heard Dean laugh like that.

"You are my hero," Dean said and gave her a flirty grin.

"No," she said.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean no. I won't go out with you."

Dean became defensive. Women rarely out right rejected him. "Who asked you?"

"You did with that little grin of yours. The answer is no. I don't date hunters."

"Why not?"

"I've known too many."

Sam thought it was best to intervene before they went another round. He coughed. "Morning you two."

They turned to see Sam standing in the door way. Kayla smiled at him and turned back to Dean. Sam looked at Kayla, then at Dean, and gave him a knowing grin. Kayla looked back at Sam. He wiped the grin off and smiled at her. Dean gave Sam a 'Shut up' look. Kayla looked back at Dean. He smiled at her. Sam smirked at Dean again.

"So," Dean said. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"I don't think the doc's gonna release you today," Sam said.

"Screw that. I'm leaving."

"Aren't you still sore?" Kayla asked.

"I've been in worse shape. Besides we have a demon to track down."

"About that," Kayla said. "You guys wanna tell me why you have a destroyer demon after you?"

"Destroyer demon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the thing chasing you in the semi? That's a high level warrior. You don't get that kind of attention without having caused some major trouble for the other team. And," she said, "what does Lucius want with you?"

"Lucius?" they asked in unison.

"The yellow eyed demon who killed your mom."

They stared at her stunned. "You know who killed our mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she said pausing to let it sink in. "And he is the most dangerous demon I've ever known. What does he want with you guys?"

"Well--" Sam started.

"We don't know for sure," Dean replied. He liked Kayla, but he didn't know her well enough to trust her with a secret that big.

"Well, you better be finding out. He's not one to mess around with. And if he's after you? You better get prepared because if he can't get what he wants from you; he'll destroy you."

Sam felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. If this demon, Lucius, couldn't turn him evil, he would destroy him. The only thing that stood between him and Lucius was Dean. Sam looked at his big brother. The destroyer had been sent to assassinate Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam, Dean, and Kayla walked out of the Mount Vernon Memorial. Sam and Kayla were smiling; Dean scowling.

"Will you stop?" Sam asked.

"Something's not right," Dean said.

"Not every woman in the world is dying to go out with you," Sam replied.

"I can vouch for that," Kayla said. Watching Dean get shot down by the discharging nurse had been particularly enjoyable.

"She didn't even smile at my jokes," Dean said.

"They weren't that funny," Sam said.

"Just get in the car," Dean said. The back and side of the Impala was smashed but it was drivable. They had to go to Bobby's to repair it. "What time is Bobby expecting us?"

"Whenever," Sam said. He turned and looked at Kayla. "It's been nice, uh, interesting... well-"

"Nice meeting you too Sam. Hope next time it's under better circumstances," she said smiling. "Bye Dean," she said.

"Yeah, bye, uh..."

"Yes?"

"Um... nothing. Take care."

"You too," she turned to see Reaper barking uproariously inside the Expedition.

"Sam?" Dean asked. Kayla heard a groan and a thud behind her. She turned. Sam was sitting on the ground holding his head. She rushed over as Dean was bending down to him.

"Sam?" he asked. "Can you hear me?" Kayla opened the car door and helped Dean get Sam up and sit him inside.

"Stop it Sam," she said. Sam held his head and groaned. He turned away from her voice. She ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. She pulled Sam back until his was laying down in the seat, face up, with his head in her lap. She brushed her hand along his cheek. "Stop it Sam. Stop fighting it. Just let the images come." Sam nodded and tried to relax. As he did, the pain lessened. He began to see clearly through the flashes. A young girl, long blonde hair, was being pushed inside a white, nondescript van. She was wearing jeans and a blue sweater. She had a clear backpack. She was screaming for her mom. The van drove off. Sam looked to the side and saw a street sign that said Olive. There was a sign next to where the van had been parked. It said St. Louis Public Library. The vision was gone.

Sam took a deep breath. "What?" Dean said.

"A little girl, maybe ten or so, kidnapped just outside the St. Louis Public Library."

"St. Louis?" Dean asked. Not exactly the place he wanted to go given the recent run-ins he'd had with shape-shifters.

"Yeah. You'll have to keep you're head down."

"What? Why?" Kayla asked.

"Shape-shifter-" Sam started.

"That turned into me and framed me for murder," Dean finished.

"Peachy," she said.

"Thank you," Sam said to Kayla.

"No problem. You just gotta stop fighting it. I promise the pain will go away after awhile. Did you see anything else?"

"No," Sam said.

"Not so fast," Kayla replied. "Think it through-start at the beginning of the vision and go back through it."

Sam closed his eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration. "Nothing," he said opening his eyes.

"Close your eyes again. Walk step by step through it and talk out loud as you go."

"Okay," Sam said. He closed his eyes. "There's a young girl standing on a street."

"What does she look like?"

"She's maybe ten, long blonde hair, green eyes, blue jeans, blue sweater. She has a clear back pack. She looks at her watch and she looks up the street. She's waiting for someone! I didn't notice that the first time."

"Good. Keep watching."

"A van pulls up in front of her."

"What kind of van?"

Sam paused for a moment. "I don't know. It's white- maybe ten to fifteen years old? Fresh paint. That's all."

"It's okay. Keep going," Kayla said. Dean looked back and forth between the two of them. It was amazing. She really was helping Sam see more than usual, and Sam wasn't in pain.

"The door opens and an arm reaches out to grab her."

"Describe the arm," Kayla said.

"It is tanned and muscular," Sam paused and leaned forward a little. "There's a tattoo!" Kayla looked up at Dean. They exchanged smiles. "It's old. Pointed blue lines intersecting. The shirt is moving... it's a goat head. Satanic."

Dean looked up at Kayla just in time to see her take a deep breath and look away- her eyes glistening with tears. _Well, you're sure hiding something,_ he thought.

"Anything else?" Kayla asked.

"No. Just the street sign and the library sign," Sam said and opened his eyes. He then noticed he was laying in her lap. He sat up awkwardly and smiled.

"Alright, St. Louis," Dean said.

"I'm coming with you," Kayla replied.

"You are?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, I think I can help with this," she said.

"That's not necessary. Dean and I-"

"Yeah- maybe you should come along. Besides I have more questions about everything," Dean said. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. Kayla nodded and left for her car.

"Dean?"

"She knows more about Lucius and demons than we do Sam. We need her," he said.

* * *

They arrived in St. Louis within two hours. Kayla and Reaper got out of the Expedition and climbed into the Impala, and they waited for a little blonde girl and a big white van. She took a swig of her Diet Coke and exhaled.

"You said it sister. I hate stake outs," Dean said. She smiled and then looked out the side window of the Impala as she sat in the back seat. Dean watched her through the rear view mirror. Sam watched Dean watch her and smiled. He looked back toward the library.

As she sat looking out the window, images began to pop up in her mind. She was about ten, playing on the playground at a park with some friends. Her mom sat talking to another mom across the playground from her. A blue van pulled up into the parking lot. A man and a girl got out. She and the girl, who was about twelve, started to play. The girl had a kick ball and they were running around kicking it. The girl kicked the ball too hard and it rolled over by the blue van. The side door was open. Kayla and the girl ran to get the ball. Kayla ran up to the van and someone inside the van grabbed her. The girl and the man she was with jumped quickly into the van and it sped off. Kayla looked out the tinted window to see her mom screaming and crying and running after her. She never saw her mom again.

"You okay?" Dean asked. She snapped out of it. She met his eyes in the rear view mirror. She was on the verge of tears. She looked away.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Dean said not believing it for a minute.

"Did you see a vision?" Sam asked.

"No. I wasn't seeing the future."

"What were you seeing?" Sam asked.

"The past."

"What-" Sam started.

"Can we change the subject?" she asked.

"Yes, we can," Dean said allowing her off the hook for now. "And I know what we need to talk about."

"What's that?" Kayla asked.

"Time."

"Time?" Sam and Kayla asked in unison.

"Time. As in how much more time are we gonna be here before goldy- locks shows up? You sure you didn't see a clock, vision boy?" Sam shook his head. "Any idea of when this is going to happen?"

"Soon," Sam said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked. Sam nodded ahead of them. A blonde headed girl, about ten years old, wearing jeans and a blue sweater was walking toward in entrance of the library. She was carrying a clear back pack.

"Let's go," Dean said.

"No," Kayla said.

"It happens when she comes out," Sam said. Dean closed the door and sighed. "Soon," Sam said. They waited.

An hour later, the little blonde girl walks out of the library talking to her friends. Her friends leave.

"Let's go," Sam said. They climbed out of the car and started walking toward the girl.

The girl looks at her watch and then up the street. Sam watched with fascination. It never ceased to amaze him that in the vision he'd already seen all of this. It was strange to watch it play out in front of him.

"Van," Dean said quietly, nodding to the white van coming up the road. "You grab the girl," he said to Kayla. "We'll deal with the guys."

"No. How about Sam grabs the girl and you and I deal with the guys?"

"Sam is taller and stronger than you are."

"And Sam can't pin people down with a thought."

"Good point. Okay Sam," he started.

"I got the girl," Sam said as they neared the scene.

The three of them slowed down so as to not scare the people in the van away. The van slowed. The door slid open and the man reached out for the girl. Sam saw the blue tattoo of a goat's head. Kayla looked at his arm and concentrated. She sent him flying back against the wall of the van. Sam grabbed the girl and pulled her away from them. She was screaming. Dean climbed in the van and started punching the guy in the back. Kayla looked at the driver who was just about to step on the gas. She stared at the gear shift by the steering wheel and mentally threw the van into park. The entire van shook as it lurched to a full stop. The driver slammed his head forward on the steering wheel. Kayla smiled. She looked to the right. Sam had the little girl in his arms was soothing her.

She climbed in the van where Dean was still whaling on the guy who had reached for the little girl. There was another guy further back in the van. He was getting up off the floor where obviously he had fallen when the van had suddenly come to an unexpected stop. He was coming after Dean with fists balled up. Kayla concentrated on his neck. She threw him up against the back door of the van and pinned him there mentally with a choke hold. The man's eyes became huge. He couldn't move; he couldn't breathe, and no one was touching him. Dean punched the guy he was dealing with one more time and this time the guy stayed down. He looked at the other guy and then at Kayla.

"No fair. You cheated," Dean said to her.

"This is not cheating. This is called not breaking my hands."

"Why didn't you do that at the bar?"

"Too many witnesses."

Dean looked outside the van. "There are witnesses here."

"Yes, who saw nothing. The driver could have accidentally thrown the van into park . And he," she said nodding to the guy on the floor of the van, "didn't see anything. And he," she said nodding to the guy she had pinned, "isn't going to say a word to anyone about anything are you?"

"No," he said hoarsely with fear in his eyes.

"No, because they'll think you're crazy. And I'll be most unhappy, and I will come and find you."

Dean smiled. "I like you." Kayla smiled and shook her head. She looked at the man she had pinned. There was a darkness emanating from him. He was possessed. She could sense it.

"I want to speak to the highest ranking demon within you." The man's face contorted. "I hate it when you all make me repeat myself." The man smirked. "In the name of Jesus, speak!"

"What do you want?" the man half-spoke, half-growled in a voice that was not his own.

"What's your name?"

"We don't have to tell you our name."

"I don't have time for this. The cops are coming. I command you in the name on the resurrected-"

The demon groaned.

"- the resurrected Christ. Speak! What is your name?"

"Seeker."

"What do you seek?" The demon groaned, purposely closed the man's mouth and shook his head. Dean stared at the two of them- fascinated. He was used to devil traps, and speaking Latin when dealing with a demon.

"Speak!"

The demon glared at her.

"You're seeking a host for your master," she said with sudden understanding.

The demon reacted with complete astonishment. "How did you know that?"

"You're not the only one connected to the supernatural. That is what you seek, isn't it?"

"Yes," he growled.

"You have two options. You can leave this man quietly now or I can exorcise you to the pit. Choose."

"You can't make me go. He wants me here."

"I command you to go down and the man before me to come up." The demon released him and the man's eyes cleared somewhat. "So, you wanna keep your demon?"

"No," the man said. "But I can't get rid of him."

"I can help with that. What's your name?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew, I need you to go down. I call Seeker back up." The man's face contorted again.

"You heard him. Time to go."

"No!" the demon screeched.

"Fine. In the name of Jesus I command you-"

"Okay, okay. I'll go."

"Leave him. You're forbidden to return to him. You're forbidden to possess anyone else without their direct invitation."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Okay, the pit it is."

"Fine," the demon said, sounding like a petulant child. The demon left quietly with no visible manifestations. The man's eyes cleared and he was back to himself.

Kayla looked at Dean.

"You guys get out of here before the cops show up."

"What- that's it? No more exorcisms?" Dean asked.

"For now- no. This guy's got a whole host of them- a regular smorgasbord. I'll call my friend in jail ministry and ask him to take over."

Dean stared at the man pinned against the van, smirked, and went to get Sam.

* * *

"I don't understand," Sam said as he leaned up against the Impala. They had agreed to meet at a park inside the city. Sam, Dean, and Kayla were standing next to their cars talking. Reaper was playing fetch. Kayla picked up the tennis ball and threw it out into the grass again.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No. All of my dreams have to do with the yellow-eyed dem- uh, Lucius. But this girl? No connection."

"I know man," Dean said. "Pretty freaking weird."

"I don't think it's weird. Actually, it makes perfect sense," she said.

"It does?" Sam asked.

"All right Einstein," Dean smirked. "Enlighten us."

"It would seem to me that you just got a heads up as to what Lucius wants with you."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"That little girl was kidnapped because a high ranking demon was seeking a new human host."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"It would seem that Lucius has chosen his next host," she said looking at Sam.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then back at her. "No," Dean said.

"It makes sense," Sam said. "He's been pushing me, taunting me, trying to break me. He's been trying to make me go darkside."

"No, no, no, Sammy," Dean said shaking his head.

"I'm immune to some demonic virus. He's killed or tried to kill everyone who gets between me and him."

"No!"

Kayla looked back and forth between the two of them. This was all certainly new information.

"It's true Dean. This is what he wants."

"Yeah? Then why would he give you a heads up about it? Huh? Why reveal his hand?"

"What makes you think the dream was from Lucius?" Kayla asked.

"All of them are from him," Dean said.

"All of them are connected to him. Not necessarily from him," Sam said.

"Well, then... who... why..."

"I told you," Kayla said. "Someone is giving you a heads up on what Lucius is up to."

"Who?" Sam said.

"Demons aren't the only supernatural thing that exists," Kayla said.

"So, what?" Dean asked. He saw the look on Kayla's face. "What do you mean- like an angel or God or something?"

"Yeah."

Dean's face hardened. "Angels don't exist, and neither does God."

"Yes, they do," Kayla said incredulously.

"No, they're myths... like unicorns and leprechauns."

"No, they are real."

"I don't believe that."

"Some things are true whether you believe them or not."

"Here we go! 'It's God,' " Dean said mocking. "Great, just what the world needs- another crazy religious fanatic," Dean said throwing his hands up and looking away.

"You know, you're awfully mad at someone you don't claim to believe in," Kayla said.

"Stop!" Sam said. "Let's say for the moment that the vision was from God or an angel," Sam said. Dean started to interrupt. Sam held up his hand. "Let's say for argument's sake that it was. What... what do we do about it?"

"We get back up," Kayla said.


End file.
